


Hermandad

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTA - Fandom, GTARP, GTAV, gta5
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violacion, Violaciónnoexplicita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Los avisos de venta de drogas sólo podían ir de dos maneras: o muy bien, o muy mal. Y para los sub-inspectores Fred y Dan, todo salió muy mal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hermandad

Había sido un aviso de drogas. Era algo muy peligroso pero que en general no implicaba nada importante puesto que no solían encontrar a los vendedores in fraganti. 

Pero afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, este caso había sido particular. Y habían dado con con una furgoneta misteriosa que andaba cerca del Pier. 

—¿Es aquella? ¿La gris? —Horacio le preguntó Gustabo a la par que encendía las sirenas de la patrulla.

—Sí, sí. Tú tira, yo hablaré en radio —Le dijo antes de encenderla. Horacio subió la velocidad para no perder a los sospechosos de vista —. _Llevaban máscaras, ¿no?_

— _¿Quién coño llevaba máscaras?_ —La voz de Conway irrumpió. 

Horacio atinó a asentir con la cabeza y Gustabo hizo lo mismo antes de volver a hablarle a la radio. 

— _Aquí Fred y Dan. Estamos en un Código 1, superintendente. Vinimos por un aviso de venta de droga y encontramos en la zona del Pier una furgoneta gris que instantáneamente se dio a la fuga y no para. Se dirige a zona norte. Mando 10-20._

— _10-04. Me dirijo a su 10-20, las demás unidades están ocupadas con un Código 3, no somos muchos por ahora_ —El superintendente le respondió rápidamente. 

— _10-04. Mandaré 10-20 periódicamente. Y también-Pero qué…¡joder!_

Horacio tuvo que parar la patrulla en seco puesto que la furgoneta había hecho lo mismo enfrente suyo. De repente un par de hombres salieron armados de la misma y apuntaron a ellos. Horacio tomó su arma y Gustabo hizo lo mismo, pero sentía que era para nada. 

— _¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla!_

— _Salieron de la furgoneta. Están armados, se están acercando a nosotros. ¡QRR! ¡QRR! Joder, nos van a disparar, Dan. Van a disparar. ¡Son cuatro!_

—¡Tranquilo, aquí estoy yo! 

— _¡Hay dos agentes en QRR! ¡Id ahora mismo!_ —Conway gritó a la radio. Sintió su corazón salir de su pecho cuando escuchó disparos — _¡¿Qué coño pasa?! ¡Hablen!_

— _Acabo de entrar en servicio, ¿dónde es el QRR?_ —Volkov dijo por la radio.

— _Dos agentes en QRR. mando mi 10-20. Yo estoy en camino_ —Conway respondió — _. Los agentes no responden._

— _10-04. 10-97 al 10-20._

\------------------------------------

Leónidas estaba en camino al Código 3 cuando escuchó el aviso de QRR. Siendo que vió que estaba cerca, rápidamente se dirigió a la zona en Mary. 

— _Leónidas aquí. Me dirijo al QRR_ —Avisó en radio. 

— _Ten mucho cuidado. He oído disparos. Llevan armas_ —Conway le respondió. 

— _10-04_ —El más joven comenzó a peinar la zona, siendo que no veía nada al principio. 

Repentinamente, una furgoneta gris apareció en su vista y comenzó persecución — _Código 1. Tengo la furgoneta gris justo en frente. Mando 10-20._

— _No la pierdas de vista. Estoy a un par de minutos._

 _—10-04. Se dirige a Sandy_ —Leónidas frunció el ceño — _¿Cuántos individuos eran?_ —Preguntó una vez que se acercó lo suficiente para ver hacia adentro.

— _Cuatro, ¿por qué?_

_—Hay sólo tres. Y uno…¡Es Dan! ¡Han secuestrado a Dan!_

_—¡¿Cómo?!_

_—¡Sí! ¡Han-¡No!_ —Gritó repentinamente cuando una segunda furgoneta gris, le embistió de lado, logrando que saliera volando y cayera entre matorrales. 

Ambas furgonetas se fueron a rápida velocidad. 

— _J-Joder...n-no puedo...r-respirar_ —Leónidas tomó su pecho con fuerza, su boca abierta de par en par, intentado tomar un poco de aire. Pero fue en vano, y en unos pocos segundos había perdido el conocimiento.

— _¡¿Justin?! ¡¿Leónidas?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_—¡Leónidas responda ahora!_

_—¡Leónidas!_

\-----------------------------

Gustabo tragó en seco cuando vió otros dos hombres descender de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron hacia ellos. Ninguno bajó sus armas, las cuales eran largas. Horacio y Gustabo se bajaron de la patrulla ambos, también con sus pistolas en mano. Pero era inútil. 

—¡Las manos arriba! ¡Ahora! 

—¡Ahora dijo!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido: dos de ellos se quedaron justo al lado de la furgoneta apuntándoles, y los otros dos se acercaron a ellos. El del lado izquierdo le disparó a Gustabo una vez en una pierna. Gustabo abrió fuego pero no le pudo a herir, mientras tanto el otro criminal había golpeado a Horacio y le tenía sujeto del cuello apuntándole a la cabeza. 

—Nos llevamos a este, al otro déjalo ahí muerto. Ya vendrán a buscar su cadáver. 

—¡Suéltalo, hijo de puta! —Gritó Gustabo. Pero sabía que no servía para nada mucho menos luego de recibir dos disparos más uno en el hombro y otro en la misma pierna. La adrenalina corría fuerte por su cuerpo por lo cual comenzó a correr hacia Horacio pero fue inútil recibió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. 

\---------------------------

Cuando Gustabo despertó, lo hizo con bastante dolor, tanto en su pierna como en su brazo derecho. Eso fue lo primero que pudo sentir y esa sensación no había sido nada agradable, le decía que algo había salido muy mal pero por el momento no podía recordar. No sabía que había pasado ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. 

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba en demasía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, capullo —Una voz bastante familiar le recibió. 

Gustabo giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda, en dónde se encontraban su superintendente y el comisario Volkov.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Gustabo? ¿O debería llamarle Fred?

Por un momento Gustabo le miró extrañado, pero rápidamente comprendió lo que ocurría y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a Conway quién sólo negó con la cabeza con la mayor tranquilidad.

—Ante la situación le tuve que decir, pero sólo él sabe. Y por ahora sólo él lo sabrá. 

—¿Dónde estoy? —Luego preguntó lentamente, se sentía drogado —¿Y Horacio?

—Estás en el hospital y no sabemos dónde está Horacio —Conway le respondió. Volkov miró hacia otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su superintendente se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados —. Te comunicaste en la radio por un Código 1 y muy poco después gritaste QRR. Dijiste que salieron hombres de la furgoneta que estabais persiguiendo, que os apuntaron, y que se estaban acercando a vosotros. Luego oí disparos y algunos gritos. Tardé sólo dos minutos en llegar, y cuando llegué, te ví en el suelo sangrando. No había furgoneta y no estaba Horacio. Te traje al hospital y necesitaste de cirugía. Ha pasado un día.

—¿Dónde está Horacio? —Gustabo preguntó una vez más. Comenzaba a recordar: Horacio y él habían ido a un aviso de drogas, se encontraron con una furgoneta, decidieron perseguirles y luego no recordaba más. 

—No sabemos, pero desde que nos enteramos de su desaparición estamos todos buscándole —Volkov le aseguró. 

—Tengo que buscarle yo también —Gustabo intentó incorporarse en la cama pero Conway rápidamente puso sus manos sobre su pecho, impidiendoselo.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Acabas de pasar por cirugía. Te dieron tres putos tiros, estás vivo de milagro. Tienes que descansar, es una puta orden, aún estás bajo mi mando. 

—Tengo que buscarle, tengo que encontrarle.

—Usted tiene que descansar ahora, casi pierde la vida. Estamos todos buscándole —Volkov le dijo.

—Soy sub-inspector yo también tengo que buscarle.

—Tú tienes que descansar, capullo. Yo no voy a plegar una bandera por ti y tampoco te creas que pienso hacerlo por él. Le encontraré.

—Hostia puta, tío. Yo no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé que les estábamos siguiendo, pero no más —Gustabo dijo mientras llevaba su mano sana a su cabeza, como si haciendo eso lograra activar su memoria. 

Conway entonces se levantó de la silla —Han secuestrado a un agente de policía. Más específicamente a un sub-inspector. Eso es algo que no cualquiera hace. O lo quieren asesinar, o lo quieren torturar, o se comunicaron con nosotros para decirnos que quieren por el. Pero te aseguro que Horacio no desaparecerá y ya.

—¿Usted cree que son las mismas personas que mataron a los agentes?

—No lo creo, ellos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. A vosotros muy seguramente les tocó una mafia muy random. Les vieron, vieron que estabais solos y tomaron la oportunidad. 

—Entonces le buscaré y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo —Gustabo le dijo a la par que muy lentamente se sentaba en la cama. Gruñó de dolor y cerró los ojos fuertemente. 

—Tú harás lo que yo te diga que haga. Estamos investigando mientras seguimos buscando. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que en estos momentos pueden estar torturando a mi hermano y yo estoy aquí haciendo nada?

—Exactamente. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero tenemos que hacer esto bien. Si vas a ir solo, van a acabar contigo. Y yo no plegaré banderas. No sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo. 

—¡Han matado a Ivanov, Gonetti y Torrente! ¿Qué nos asegura que no caerá alguien más? ¿Y que ese alguien más no será Horacio?

—Nada nos asegura —Volkov respondió mientras Conway salía de la habitación —. Pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscarle, investigar y asegurarnos que usted se recupere. Le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Llamaré al agente Leónidas para que se quede aquí adentro con usted —Volkov entonces abrió un cajón y le pasó su máscara blanca —. Póngasela. También tendremos algunos agentes vigilando el hospital. Aquí está seguro. 

—Yo sí. Pero Horacio, no —Gustabo se puso la máscara y suspiró. 

—Le encontraremos.

—¿Qué encontrarán? ¿Otro cadáver?

Ante esto, Volkov frunció el ceño y se acercó a él —¿Me está vacilando?

—Salga, comisario. Yo me encargo —Leónidas dijo mientras ingresaba. Estaba cojeando y tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo —. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Se va a pelear con un agente herido? —Volkov miró atentamente a Leónidas pero no dijo nada y simplemente se marchó. El joven suspiró y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba su superintendente —Vaya día, ¿eh? Es que yo no lo puedo creer. Te dejan hecho polvo a tí y secuestran a Dan.

Gustabo miró sus manos fijamente y Leónidas giró la cabeza a los lados, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. 

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Leónidas?

—Estaba en Código 1 con esos sujetos. Era una furgoneta gris. De repente vino otra y me embistió. Salí volando. Pero no sé más. 

Gustabo asintió con la cabeza. No recordaba que fueran dos furgonetas, pero no podía confiar en su memoria. 

—¿Le están buscando?

—Hemos peinado toda la ciudad. El norte incluido. No hemos encontrado nada aún. Están muy bien escondidos los cabrones. 

—Joder...Si tan sólo pudiese recordar algo. 

—No te tortures, hombre. El súper se está encargando. Vamos a encontrarle, y vamos a reventarles la cabeza. 

—...sí…


End file.
